Hot Summer nights
by BAUMember
Summary: My version of the epi summer in the city, smacked smexy, Very M, if you dont like that kind of stuff dont read, smacked all the way...


A/N...Hello there smacked fans, well a wee treat for you all a new M rated story, it was requested earlier tonight by a loyal reader and got the inspiration from watching Summer in the City, the smacked in that episode is so hot; I think you will all know the part I mean...

"Last Box" Stella sighed as she walked from her old office to her knew one, passing the lifts she heard the familiar voice that she loved, "Hey".

Turning around she saw Mac and smiled, "You need a hand" he asked as he walked along beside her, "No last box and then I have officially moved" Stella replied with a smile.

As they walked Stella could feel Mac's eyes glance up and down her body, well she was wearing a tight blue vest top that left little to the imagination, and after all Mac is human she smiled to herself.

Mac chatted about his case and how the female mosquito was the only one that bit, "Good for her" Stella grinned as she watched Mac open the door to her new office, once inside they chatted about Hawkes and how he was getting on, as Stella stood in front of Mac his eyes cast downwards towards her chest, seeing this Stella pulled the vest top down so that the very edge of her blue lace bra was on show, Mac gulped when he saw the delicate fabric.

"You Ok Mac" Stella asked, he quickly nodded and turned his gaze away focusing it on something else, shifting slightly Stella could see how uncomfortable he had become and that a slight bulge had appeared in his trousers.

"I have to go" Mac quickly stammered before heading out of the office and down the corridor, she watched as he took the stairs towards the changing rooms, "What are you up to Mac" Stella smiled as she watched him disappear round the corner.

Waiting a few minutes Stella then decided to follow him, opening the door to the changing room she stepped inside and closed the door, the room was silent, quickly locking it Stella headed towards the lockers and stopped, she could hear Mac's voice in the cubicle of one of the toilets, quietly stepping towards it she listened and heard a few moans, "I have sent him over the edge" Stella smiled proudly, deciding to leave Mac to his deed she left the room and headed back to the lab.

A while later Mac stepped into his office, Stella quickly followed, the lab was empty apart from some night shift workers, "Mac a word please" Stella asked as she locked the door and closed the blinds, "What is it Stella" Mac asked wide eyed, she stood at the side of his chair arms crossed over her chest.

"I heard you" Stella said.

"What" asked Mac, "I heard you in the toilet" Stella replied, "I um erm, sorry Stella" Mac replied looking down at his hands that where clasped nervously together. "You should be, I mean if you wanted to have some fun all you needed to do was ask" Stella smiled, Mac's head shot up as her words sank in.

"What" he asked, "You heard, oh c'mon Mac it's obvious that we fancy each other, hell the team even have a pool going on to see when we will get together"

Mac sat in silence and watched as Stella pushed his chair back, placing her legs either side of him she sat down on his thighs, placing her hands on his chest, Stella watched as Mac held his breath unsure of what to do. "You know the mosquito is not the only thing that liked to bite" Stella smiled as she leaned in to nip gently at his neck.

Biting the soft skin Stella then traced her tongue along the flesh causing Mac to moan, his hands had now found their way to her waist as he pulled her close, leaning up to kiss Mac, Stella slipped her toung in his mouth and battled with his as her hands unbuttoned his shirt,

"Take the top off" Stella panted as Mac caressed her breasts threw the fabric, pulling the blue vest over her head Mac smiled at the sight of Stella's half naked body before him.

Kissing from his jaw line to his ear, Stella slipped her hands in Mac's trousers and grabbed his bulging cock; meanwhile his hands had found their way into her panties, "You ready" Stella asked, "Yes" came a raspy moan from Mac.

Moving her hand up and down his cock Stella pumped it as hard as she could as Mac thrust three fingers inside her, grabbing the tip of his erection she rubbed in against her clit as she rode Mac's fingers, "So close, don't Stop" Stella panted, "Don't intend to" Mac replied as he thrust his fingers harder, Stella felt Mac tense up just as she did, "Mac" "Stella" they both moaned together, his cock squirted all over her hands and down the front of her panties, as her juices coated his fingers.

Mac smiled "Ugh that was" "Amazing" Stella continued as she kissed Mac's lips, standing Stella up Mac removed her trousers and panties leaving her naked save the lacy bra, kissing her tummy Mac removed his trousers and boxers leaving just his shirt which was open.

His cock sprung to life, which made Stella smile, sitting on the desk Stella spread her legs, "Eat me Mac" she smiled before leaning back, sliding his chair forward Mac lowered his head to her wet sheath and inhaled her scent, opening her wide he slipped his tongue in and slowly licked, "Oh Mac" Stella groaned, she opened her legs wider and placed one hand in Mac's hair, "nice huh" Mac asked as he lifted his head to look at her, Stella nodded before forcing his head closer to her, franticly licking her Mac nipped the skin on her clit and placed a finger in her, lifting his eyes he saw Stella arch her body as she moaned in pleasure, he could just make out his name as she rode out her orgasm.

"You Ok" Mac asked as her body stopped trembling, with a simple nod and smile Mac knew the answer, standing up he quickly entered Stella and pulling the front of her bra down, he licked her nipples as he started to move, moving her legs over his shoulders, Stella moaned as he went deeper and faster, as Mac rubbed her nipple Stella rubbed her clit causing extra stimulation, suddenly her whole body shook, as another orgasm him, knowing that Mac was close Stella clenched her muscles around his cock, bringing to the edge sooner, "Uhm Stella" Mac groaned as he climaxed.

Collapsing on top of Stella, Mac kissed her neck and lips, "Thank you" he whispered, "That's Ok my pleasure, and remember if you feel the need to do your thing again come and find me, after all what are best friends for" Stella smirked, "Oh I think we are more than best friends now don't you" Mac replied as he kissed her lips, Stella just smiled and pulled him closer, and it wasn't long before another round of endless body shaking moments happened and this time it was Stella's turn to please Mac...

Ok how was that, good, bad too much smut too little, let me know, make the most of these while you can as in a few weeks I head to Kenya for 6 weeks so there will be no smacked story's for a while, .. RnR pleesseee... 


End file.
